


Soft

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluffy I guess, I love this pairing, they are adorable, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just their way of appreciating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

“Oh my god, Ai-chan! This is amazing!”

Riko would be wearing a cocky expression if it weren’t for her girlfriend’s stupid nickname. She scowled, like she always did, and of course Satsuki paid no mind, like she always did. “I already told you, stop calling me that!” She hit Satsuki’s small hand with the spoon she was holding, “It’s weird! We live together, we’ve been dating for years now! Don’t call me by my last name!”

“It’s not your last name, Ai-chan! It’s a nickname!”

“Call me Ri-chan, then, whatever. It’s weird when it’s based in my last name anyways.”

“But, Ai-chan,” the pink-haired girl answered, looking at her own hand and smiling softly. “Ai means love.”

Yes, they’d been dating for years, and yes, they lived together, but somehow Riko still managed to get startled by the way Satsuki said things sometimes. It came out as soft as a whisper, almost caressing her with the words, but at the same time strong, and her voice was sweet. It was like she was opening her heart and showing Riko her most honestly feelings, but, at the same time, it’s like she’s speaking to herself in a way so private that no one is supposed to see. 

It was embarrassing. 

“Well, whatever,” she crossed her arms, listening to how Satsuki chuckled at that. She knew Riko was embarrassed, the little shit. “But let’s get back to the beginning! You were saying something pretty interesting about it being _amazing_.” Although belated, the cocky smile was finally showing in her features, as she pointed at the untouched pan, where laid something that was probably supposed to be food. Momoi could barely remember something about it being curry. However, it was completely solid, like a rock. She even tried to take if off once, but the thing was frozen. She didn’t understand how something could behave as _frozen_ after coming out of the cooker, but she’d seen plenty laws of physics being defied to care at this point. 

“It really is!” The girl smiled, “I’ve never seen someone fuck up this badly, Ai-chan! I’m astonished!”

The cocky grin on her face widened, “even you couldn’t do it, right?”

Satsuki shook her head, not even bothering to lie because Riko really did an unbeatable job. “Probably not. I lost.”

She didn’t say that in a sad way, though; despite being competitive, Satsuki didn’t mind losing. It’s more like she just liked the competition in itself. And it was enjoyable to see the way Riko grinned at that, shaking her hands in the air in a “hooray!”, her hair still covered by that cute cloth that combined with her apron.

Some years before, Riko would have been ashamed of her poor cooking skills. Then, as they learnt to laugh at it and accept as another thing they love about each other, Riko was happy about it.

It made Satsuki happy, too, as she chuckled softly at the mess her girlfriend was making.

“But you’re going to clean it,” she said, eyes closed, pleased smile on her face. Riko’s face dropped.

“But I _won!_ ”

“And therefore you are responsible for our ruined pan”

“We don’t even use it!” She complained, looking absolutely confused. Satsuki couldn’t help but giggle and get up, stealing a kiss on Riko’s forehead so quickly it took her a while to get red. When she did, though, the shade was just hilarious. It made Riko mad; even when she lost, Satsuki would always win. Or, at least, she would leave with that pleased smile in her face.

“So, I guess we will have to call Kiyoshi-kun and Hyuuga-kun to get our food,” she chuckled. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were quite the gentlemen, saying that they – and by they, they meant Kiyoshi – were good at cooking and wouldn’t mind making some extra so they wouldn’t have to eat take out everyday. It was also nice because they were neighbors, and this way Riko could get to see her best friends anytime.

Sighing, she put on her gloves and started trying to get rid of the – er. Well, to get rid of it. Her face immediately started showing extreme concentration, though her attempts at cleaning were just as successful as the ones at cooking.

Satsuki chuckled, going back despite what she had just said. She knew that Riko was actually trying to make curry, and it made her smile, as she hugged her from behind, earning for that a scream of surprise. _She’s such an airhead_.

“I am going to help you,” she said, in that soft way that was so fond and so _Satsuki_ , and Riko smiles, looking at her.

She doesn’t mind her pleased smile then, not at all.


End file.
